


Duel Academy

by Sambook009



Series: Family [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Duel Academy, Gen, If its italicized then its a flashback, M/M, Married Couple, alpha seto kaiba, omega joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambook009/pseuds/Sambook009
Summary: Reily learns that her parents love her no matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

“The first duel will between Riley Kaiba and Jaden Yuki,” Professor Crowler announced, and the two duelists started making their way toward the raised platform.

“Good luck Jaden,” Syrus gave his best friend an encouraging smile, although inwardly he was worried. Riley Kaiba came from a family of accomplished duelists, both her parents and her brother ranked among the top five in the world.

“Don’t worry Sy. I got this!” Jaden grin and gave his friend a big thumbs up before walking towards his duel and in his eyes, victory. “It’s Go Time!”

However, in the blue-haired boy’s eyes, he was sending a lamb to the slaughter. All around him could hear the murmuring from the other students. Each one was more pessimistic than the last.

“That Jaden kid is toast.”

“15 bucks that Kaiba gets him within the first two moves.”

“Guess Crowler finally gets his wish for Jaden to lose badly. I feel sorry for him.”

With all the negative criticism, the omega was feeling even more anxious than before,  _ ‘Oh Ra, I knew I should have prayed to Slifer for luck,’  _ he thought while looking at his feet, but as the thought entered his mind, he mentally slapped himself.  _ ‘What are you doing, Syrus? You should be supporting him!  _ **_ NOT _ ** _ thinking he’s going to fail  _ **_ before _ ** _ he’s even begun,’  _ he scold himslef before raising his head, a look of determination on his face. “You got this Jaden!” he shouted to which his friend responded with a grin and another thumbs up.

To be honest Jaden didn’t know much about his duel opponent.  She was in Obelisk Blue with her older brother while he was a Slifer Red and even though he’d never seen her duel before she must be good.   Crowler was always talking about her, praising her both in and out of class, calling her the “Jewel of Duel Academy” and that she was just as gifted as her brother.

What he did know was that she was an omega like him and Syrus and was already in her first year despite being only ten. The only other person to had entered the dueling school so young was her older brother Declan Kaiba who had started at twelve back when Duel Academy had first opened four years ago and was going to graduate this year at sixteen.

Oh and that her father, Seto Kaiba, literally owns and built the school, but everybody knew that.

Jaden shook his head to clear his thoughts and get his mind back on track, _  ‘If she’s half as good as her brother, I’m in for the biggest challenge of my life,’  _ he thought solemnly, but as soon as he steps into the ring his face broke out into a huge grin.

“Get your game on!” he yelled with a wink and points two fingers towards his opponent had also stepped into the ring, but remain quiet.

“Jaden if you will refrain from screaming like some type of hooligan we would like to begin,” Crowler said in an annoyed tone.

The Slifer student gave him an embarrassed grin as he rubs the back of his head, “Right. Sorry, Teach.”

The blonde man let out a frustrated sigh while muttering something about  _ Slifer Slackers  _ before composing himself and raising his arm, “Let the duel commence,” he declared as he brought it back down.

“All right,” Jaden grin as he ready his duel disk although the other hadn’t moved, “Like my granny always says--Ladies first.”

The hooded girl still hadn’t moved, and the brunette boy notice she seems to be lost in thought. “Ummm… Whenever you’re ready,” he said.

Still, she didn’t move almost as if she was frozen.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jaden was confused and also a bit concerned. He didn’t know why she hadn’t made her move already. He was pretty sure she hasn’t even blinked. Not knowing what else to do, he looks at the head of Obelisk.

“Riley.”

Not so much as a twitch.

The Professor continues to call the girl’s name, trying to get her attention. “Riley, you need to draw your first card to start the duel,” he said. “Your father will arrive at any moment now and his looking forward to your dueling. You don’t want to disappoint him. Do you?”

That seemed to snap the blue-eye omega out of whatever trance she was in. She blinked owlishly and looks at Jaden almost as if she were seeing him for the first time and finally spoke her first word, “...I...”

She looked from him to the gathered students and staff and then back at Jaden again, “I can’t do this." With that, she ran off.

Both staff and students alike were shocked. Crowler was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, not believing that his most prized student just… left. The massive room for once was completely quiet.

Jaden blink, “Did I win?”

That broke the silence

“Riley come back!” Crowler calls out, but the small girl was long gone.

Students from all three dorms started talking to each other, all wondering why the youngest Kaiba had left, while the staff tried to rein in the impromptu chaos.

“Dr. Crowler, what do we do?” the school nurse, Fontaine, ask with an anxious expression on her face, “Kaiba-sama is due to arrive any second and his daughter just disappeared.”

Jaden watch the two staff members. He had never seen either of them look so nervous before. He figured he would be too if he lost the only omega child of one of the most powerful men in the world.

“Now nobody panic,” Crowler stated, although he looks like he was struggling to take his own advice as everyone fell silent and turns their attention towards him. “It’s not like she was kidnapped; she just ran off. We’ll find her and bring her back, and the duel will continue as if nothing,” he explained to the beta woman before turning his attention toward the students, “Now it goes without saying that once we find Reily, Kaiba-sama can NEVER know what happened.”

At that moment, Jaden slowly raises his hand, “Uhhhh Profesor....”

“Not now Jaden and its Doctor.”

“Professor”

“I said not now, and it’s  _ Doctor _ .”

“PROFESSOR!”

“WHAT?!” Crowler snapped finally giving the Slifer student his attention. Said Slifer student was pointing at something behind him--and judging by the faces of the gathered crowd, it was something terrible--which caused him to freeze before slowing turning around.

“I can never know  _ what  _ happened?” Seto Kaiba asks.


	2. Chapter 2

The jet landed with a small thud.

“Kaiba-sama, we have arrived,” the pilot announced through the intercom. However, before he could say anything else Joey was already out the door, waiting for the others to join him outside. While the alphas got out of the jet, the blonde omega began fiddling with the strap of his small knapsack that he’d gotten into the habit of carrying around. First to carry Riley’s diapers and baby formula and then to carry her cereal snacks. He was eager to see his daughter again and he couldn't wait to watch her duel. “Are you excited to see your sister, Declan?”

“Very much so,” his alpha son answer, “She shows remarkable dueling ability and I’m looking forward to you seeing her in action.”

Joey tried his best not to laugh, sometimes Declan was so much like Seto that no one could deny they were father and son. “Baby, we talk about this, she's your sister, not a computer program.”

“Right, Sorry. Force of habit,” Declan apologized and adjusted his glasses, which he always did when he was embarrassed.

Joey gave his son an affectionate smile. He was becoming more and more like Seto every day which was good considering he was one day going to take over Kaiba Corp. Currently, Mokuba was in charge of the American branch while his brother takes care of the Asian and European branches. Declan had left Duel Academy yesterday because his dad needed him at the company otherwise he would be having his Midterm duel as well.

Speaking of duels.  
  
They had just arrived at the island in time for Reily's Midterm duel and the whole family was excited although Joey and Mokuba express it more than the other two. He suddenly felt his husband take hold his hand, he looks up and gave the brunette a smile.

The alpha smile back before glancing to his left. “Hurry up Mokuba and would stop messing with that thing,” Seto said, referring to the video camera his brother was struggling to make it work.

The raven-head looked up from the device in his hand to his brother. “Seto this is my niece's first official duel and I plan to record every second of it,” he stated, “I can only do that if I get this video recorder to work so… Don’t mess with my precious family moments!” he snapped before he began fighting with the video camera again.

The C.E.O rolled his eyes while Joey let go of his hand and laugh, most of the time Mokuba acted more like a big brother than an uncle since the ravennette was only 15 when they first brought home Declan and Riley, meaning there was only a five year difference between him and the youngest alpha.

The blonde went and took the recorder before pressing a couple of buttons on it, “There we go,” he said handing it back to the raven-head alpha before going back to his mate where he links their arms together, “Come on, let's go.”

They were about to move when suddenly a man calls out to them.

“Kaiba-sama welcome,” Chancellor Sheperd greeted with a friendly smile as he walked towards them. When he reaches them, he bows and said, “We are happy to have you here.”

Joey likes the beta headmaster who was beloved and respected by both staff and students alike. Both his alpha and him also had great respect for the older man, despite Seto snapping “Enough with the pleasantries Shepherd, we're here to see our daughter," his voice impatient.

“Yes I know and I apologize for withholding you, however, there is a small matter that you must attend to.”

“Can’t it wait,” the impatient was on the verge of irritation.

The elder beta gave him an apologetic smile, “I’m afraid not. You see it concerns young Declan here.”

Immediately all eyes landed on the glasses-wearing alpha, who furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?" Seto asks turning his attention back to the beta man.

"It's nothing bad per se, it simply has to do with his curriculum.”

Before the C.E.O could response, Mokuba told him, “Don’t worry Nii-sama I will take care of it with Declan, you and Joey go see Riley.” Once his brother nodded, he handed the video recorder he was holding to Joey while making him promise to record his “ _precious family moments_ ”.

After that, they went their separate ways, Seto and Joey walk to the dueling arena while Declan, Mokuba, and Shepherd left in the direction of the chancellor’s office.

* * *

 The couple entered the exam area to the sound of one of the instructors yelling, “Riley come back!”

Hearing their daughter's name, Joey looked at his husband, “What's going on?”

“I don’t know, but I'm going to find out.” With that, they walked toward a blonde who Joey recognized as one of the teachers and the head of Obelisk, Professor Crowler.

The man was talking to a red-headed woman who judging by her uniform must be the academy nurse before turning to address the students. The couple manages to stand a less than a foot behind the professor who didn’t seem to notice until he snapped at one of the students who was desperately trying to get his attention.

Which is what led to their current predicament.

“I don’t like to repeat myself, Crowler,” Seto's eyes were burning with fury, “ _What_ am I not supposed to know?” The way the alpha was looking at the blonde instructor was like a dragon that had caught an unsuspecting thief who had been stupid enough to enter its lair in order to steal it’s treasure while the dragon was still there.

Joey knows that had been Crowler's worst mistake, trying to keep something hidden from the C.E.O. Everyone knows how much the brunette hated being kept in the dark. It was for that reason that Kaiba Corp had bought three different news stations. So Seto would almost be the first to know something

Crowler visible gulp, “W-Well, Kaiba-sama… You see… It was your daughter’s turn to a duel and she just ran off and...Um… We can’t find her.”

The blue-eye alpha slowly nodded as he took in the information, “So you tell me… You lost my 10-year old.” The C.E.O gave him a smile that promised excruciating pain followed by an agonizing death, “Anything else?”

Seeing Crowler on the verge of passing out from fright, Joey decided to take pity on the man and stepped in, “Seto it's okay. I know where she is.”

* * *

 “Riley?” Joey enters his daughter’s dorm room and looks around but she was nowhere to be seen. As soon as he left the dueling arena, he went straight to the Obelisk Blue dormitories. He knows that every time Riley got upset, she would find a corner to hide.

Back home it was her closet, however, the closet here was too small. So he went to the next best thing. The omega walks toward the closed bathroom, “Riley it’s me. Its Mommy” he said through the door. He was met with silence.

“I'm coming in,” he announced and enter the bathroom. Sitting with her back pressed against the sink, her small arms wrapped around her legs, and her face buried in her lap was Riley.

“Baby, was wrong?” he asks softly as he sat next to her, “You ran out and worried everyone.”

“I’m sorry,” the younger omega said lifting her head, although her face was still hiding by her cap. “Please don’t be mad,” she whimpered.

“Oh no, sweetheart we’re not mad,” he reassured her as he wraps an arm around her and pulled her toward him, “We just want to know why ran off,” he said, but she only stays quiet and avoided any eye contact with him.

Joey let out a soft sigh, he hated seeing one of his kids upset especially Riley--she was his baby after all. He raked his brain for a way to get her to open up about what was bothering her when he remembers the special item in his knapsack.

"You know," he began, "There's someone who been missing you an awful lot these past six months.”

For the first time, Riley made her face completely visible as she glances at him with confusion which changes to delight when he produced a stuffed bear from his bag. "Barry!" she cried happily as she hugs the toy to her chest.

The blonde smiled at his daughter's happiness, she loves that stuffed bear more than anything in the world.

He was shocked the day Riley left for school when she came down the stairs and into the foyer where her parents were waiting with only her backpack, wearing her cap and hoodie, but the bear nowhere in sight.

_"Where's Barry?" he asks, maybe it was in her backpack or in one of her suitcases that had been sent ahead although he didn't remember seeing it when he was packing her clothes._

_"I'm not bringing him with me," she answers._

_"Why?" He was confused, Riley took her stuff bear everywhere, why not now?_

_“I just didn’t want to take him with me that’s all,” came the simple reply and Joey decides not to press further and instead knelt down and gave her a tight hug followed by another tight squeeze._

_It was the day before classes began at Duel Academy and he wouldn't see his baby until the end of the month for parent weekend. The thought caused him to give her another hug, "I love you Riley and I want you to call me every single day okay?”_

_"Okay, Mommy."_

_"And if you can't, then send me an email or a text okay?"_

_“Okay, Mommy.”_

_"And if you can't, then send me a pigeon or a message in a bottle, although that may take too long an-"_

_"Puppy," Seto gently interrupted his mate's rambling, "They're going to school, not off to war."_

_“I know,” Joey admitted. It hadn't been this hard when Declan had started at the dueling school, but then again with their oldest, they had gone with him since it was the Grand Opening of Duel Academy and after staying there for a week to make sure everything was running smoothly, they had left after making Declan promise to call every day._

_However this was different, Riley and Declan will both be leaving today to go to the island. Meaning this was going to be the first time Riley will be away from home for a long time. Joey took a deep breath before he made himself even more anxious. He shouldn't worry, Riley was going to be with Declan._

_Their oldest was already waiting in the helicopter, he wasn't one for mushy goodbyes. Joey made a silent promise to himself to embarrass his son with hugs and kisses in front of the entire school come parent weekend._

_The alpha smile affectionately at the two most important omegas in his life, “I’ll be waiting for you in the helicopter,” Seto informed their little one, “Come out as soon as your done saying goodbye to mommy, okay Blue Eyes?”_

_Riley smiles at her sire’s nickname for her--courtesy of her eye-color that was an exact copy of his--and nodded in understanding, “Okay Daddy.”_

_Both omegas watch as the alpha left closing the door behind him. Unlike Joey who will be staying behind, Seto, being both the owner and founder of Duel Academy had to go in order to give a New School Year speech as he had done for the past four years._

_As soon as the door was closed, they turn their attention back to each other. Being left alone finally allowed Joey to ask the question that had been gnawing at the back of his head._

_“Riley are you sure about this?” he asks, “I mean… Do want to start Duel Academy this year? Because you can always wait another year.” It wasn't that he didn't want her to leave...Okay. Maybe a little bit, but because he wants her to be happy. If going to Duel Academy made his baby happy then so be it. If not then he will happily let her stay home._

_She nodded, “I’m sure.”_

After that day, he didn’t see her until the end of the month, three long weeks later which he mostly spent suffering from Empty Nest Syndrome. He remembers the joy he felt the first parent weekend he saw her after she left.

As soon as he was done embarrassing Declan by smothering him with affection in front of everyone, he had hugged Riley so tight that she had whined about not able to breathe. When he finally let her go, he’d asked how it was at Duel Academy and if she was happy.

Riley told him yes.

The next four visits, the answer was always the same, however, the last time he saw her, barely two weeks ago, he noticed a change in his daughter. She was sad when she thought he wasn’t looking.

_“Baby are you sure you don't want to come home?” Joey asks her. Parent weekend was over and it was time for him and Seto to leave. The next they'll see will be for her Midterm Duel._

_She smiled at him, “I’m okay. Don’t worry I can handle it.”_

_Despite her smile, Joey looked at her with concern, “Riley I know you can handle it, you are incredibly smart after all, but just because you can handle it doesn't mean your happy.”_

He was brought back to the present by the soft voice of his daughter.

“I just didn't want to disappoint you or our family,” Reily said as she held her bear in front of her, once again refusing eye contact.

“Riley look at me.”

Slowly sky blue eyes met amber gold.

“We love you and you could never disappoint us,” he stated, he felt his heartbreak when Riley looked at him doubtfully. Why was she terrified about disappointed them? She could never do that. So why was she so scared of being a disappointment?

It doesn't matter because from now he would make sure to tell her that he loves her and he is proud of her, even more so than before. “Ever.” Slowly the doubt began to leave her face until it was completely gone.

“Even if I were to tell Dad, Blue Eyes sucks, Kaiba Corp sucks, Toon Blue Eyes number one,” she jokes which cause Joey to laugh.

“Well you might kill him, but I know for a fact that with his final breath he will tell you he’s proud of you and that he loves you,” he said sincerely and they share a smile before settling into a peaceful silence.

“I want to go home,” came the soft request.

“Then let's go home,” Joey said with a loving smile, “I love you, Riley and I am so proud of you,” his baby girl smile at him and wraps her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, “I love you too Mommy,” she whispers.

* * *

The three Kaiba alphas watch as Joey walks out of the large building with Riley in his arms who was clutching her stuff bear. “She’s coming home,” he said simply as he passes them and boards the private plane.


End file.
